powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GZilla311
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Copper Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 00:44, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Response Ease up on the categories. Plus, we have Magical Powers as a category.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 02:58, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Response Talk to Gabe or Kuopiofi if you want to get something across.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 13:33, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Response I put thw Pages need work tag as in I have no time to edit, but try adding the Infobox in the templates section.CNBA3 (talk) 03:42, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Powers with one user is an actual category Powers with one user is an actual category. just like rare power and rare powers. there is no need to change them.SageM (talk) 02:09, September 3, 2015 (UTC)SageM :I'm not sure why there's two categories for the same exact thing, especially when one is far less used. I was thinking they should probably be in the same category, since it's the same thing. If you're looking for one you won't find the other, otherwise.GZilla311 (talk) 13:10, September 3, 2015 (UTC) it doesn't really matter, since its not your call to make. a lot of categories have two variations. Its the admins job to change it if it needs to be.SageM (talk) 02:17, September 3, 2015 (UTC)SageM Never knew we had that category, really need to remove the powers from it and delete the whole thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:32, September 3, 2015 (UTC) It's bothered me for quite a while on both of those. It feels like it's the difference between "people who are living in the Milky Way" and "people who live in the Milky Way". The difference of sentence doesn't mean any difference in their structure. Do I have permission to begin moving them? At least the "One User" ones to be in one category. The Rare Powers/Rare power one will likely take a few days, given how big it is.GZilla311 (talk) 13:10, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Personally I'd remove Rare Powers in favor of Rare power, as the latter has more pages on it, but in practice even RP has quite a few powers on it. Bit too much to fix for minor thing. On the other hand, if you really want to take on that task, have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:09, September 3, 2015 (UTC) I'll see what I can do when I find time. Thank you for your consideration and aid. GZilla311 (talk) 17:05, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Edit Problems When you Edit, please use only the section you're working. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:57, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :Right, sorry. Thanks for letting me know.GZilla311 (talk) 20:01, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Percy Jackson Franchise name. Camp Half Blood is not the name of the franchise, that's the name of the wiki, the same way Wookiepedia is the name of the Star Wars wiki and Memory Alpha is the name of the Star Trek wiki. The franchises are called "Percy Jackson & the Olympians" and "The Heroes of Olympus" and I wasn't the one who put them there, I just alphabetised them. Evil-Tree (talk) 17:39, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :Just going with what I see.GZilla311 (talk) 17:43, January 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I see, wikipedia also lists it as Camp Half-Blood chronicles (chronicles rather than series). Evil-Tree (talk) 20:47, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Ah. I was going with "Camp Half-Blood" as the most likely denominator, but that also works. Regardless, does the logic work?GZilla311 (talk) 20:53, January 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::Looks fine to me. Evil-Tree (talk) 21:34, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Unfinished Links --> Previews Needed Before you post, use Previews. You're been posting unfinished links way too many times lately... --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:25, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :Really really sorry. I noticed as well. I have no idea why this happens but I'll try my best to remember that. Believe me, I'm annoyed that it happens with me.GZilla311 (talk) 19:36, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Links When you add a link, use Preview to test that it works. When it's red it didn't. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:39, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Got it.GZilla311 (talk) 00:01, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Second Warning about Sections When you Edit, please use only the section you're working. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:35, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :Really sorry. Will do so in the future. Haven't used collapsed galleries before.GZilla311 (talk) 23:15, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Mutation Name Changing Didn't check the other mutations, so I just placed it as source and nothing else. Really need to check the categories in all of them... I think you're right, chancing all mutated physiologies into (...) Mutation would work better. You willing to do that? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Mutated Monster? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:17, May 26, 2016 (UTC) It might. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Psionic Technology I think we may have something like that. Can't remember name, but you might ask DYBAD as he'd be the most likely creator. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:42, June 27, 2016 (UTC) I'm fairly certain we have no such power on the Wiki yet, and it would definitely be a valuable contribution. The Eldar's Wraithbone seem closer to Energetic Bio-Tech though, a it is made of solidified Warp energy, and is sufficiently alive to slowly "heal" on its own much like Tyranid organisms. On the other hand, Protoss technology definitely seems to fit, as well as pretty much any technology running on psionic energy (key factor). "Psionic Technology" would probably be a more suited name for it, as "psychic" is largely defined as non-physical, while "psionic" additionally includes a more tangible aspect, and "technology" definitely takes roots in materialism. DYBAD (talk) 20:56, June 27, 2016 (UTC) I'm not sure, while some armors and weapons seem to channel Grey Knights' psychic powers for extra power/defense, it seems just a stat bonus and most of their equipment is relatively conventional. DYBAD (talk) 08:50, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Heart Powers Don't know about Aura, but Other Soul is named that because that's the best thing I could think on short notice for collecting all those powers on the same page. I suppose Soul Powers might have worked, but it'd gone too close to Soul Manipulation. You have a User for Other Heart? Creating new Heart powers is possible if they aren't in practical terms too similar to already existing powers, Gestalt Soul for example exist. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:41, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Well, have a go. Was it to be like Other Aura or Other Soul, I had so much to do between reading your post and this I forgot... :p I meant, is there practical difference between soul and heart in this case? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:11, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Placing Sora under Gestalt Soul might be the easiest way. Might need explanation/details, but not too long. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:29, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Description of Umbrella Powers The official/non-helpful answer/definition of umbrella powers is "Powers that serve as the reference for other powers or combine powers of similar type under one power (Elemental-based Mimicries under elemental Mimicry, etc.)". To put it other way, they are powers where the important thing either is the Variations (it collects all of them in to single place and there are at least half dozen of them) and/or it defines the Variations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:12, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Swarming Amphibian Swarming Have fun there with all three. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:42, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Works for me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:38, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Nullification Blood/Immunization Blood * Supernatural Blood combined with Humanization. Sounds basically like special effect of Conversion Negation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, September 2, 2017 (UTC) 20b. When you Edit powers to sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. Talking about Supernatural Blood Variations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:54, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Better keep it on angel level, maybe divine part in Associations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:06, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Divine Technology/Almighty Science - bit too much overlap I think. High-Tech Technomagical Exoskeleton/High-Tech Enchanted Exoskeleton - you need to talk with the maker of that power, he's pretty argumentative over it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:15, January 16, 2018 (UTC) I think that closest would be Transcendent Science, but it isn't technology. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:37, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:12, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Doable, but only ET. No separate powers for specific emotions. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:22, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:28, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Angelic, Divine is step up from it but for those Demonic powers without Angelic opposite Divine is used. Don't ask me why, I think that started before I found this site. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:15, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Users by power? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:21, February 28, 2018 (UTC)